rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Alyssa Hunter Bebe Zahara Benet Eureka O'Hara Evah Destruction Nikita Dragun Rihanna Serena Chacha You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alyssa Hunter Nicholas: Your speech this week was really well written and you managed to keep it funny and shady while staying true to the classic inspirational style of a regular speech. Although it was a bit repetitive at times and it just needed a little tweaking to make it even better. Your look tonight was absolutely stunning. I loved the silhouette and it was so simple yet so elegant. Tonight is a perfect example of what happens when you actually submit. Imagine if your submissions were the same quality in the past 3 challenges. That's definitely something to keep in mind. Kim: You killed it this week! I loved your speech, it was so funny. Your look was beautiful and fit the theme really well. Great job! Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: Once again, you didn't disappoint us. You speech was really funny and I love the way you threw shade at the other queens and your whole speech had an excellent flow. Although it was a little short in my opinion, I think you could've done more, but with that aside the quality of your speech was amazing. I was also a little skeptical about your look. It doesn't scream pageant gown as much as I'd like it to, but it looked good regardless. Kim: Your speech had me DYING. Everything you said was so spot on, and it was so funny! The only thing was your look, it wasn't bad by any means but it wasn't anything great. Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: After your incredible Snatch Game, I was expecting a lot from you, but unfortunately, you didn't meet my expectations. Your speech was way to short and it just didn't seem polished. You had 1 joke that was really funny, but the rest was a huge let down. Your look was really strong, but I know you can do a lot better and I think if you're able to show that in every challenge, then you would do a lot better. Kim: Your speech was a mess and I didn't really laugh at all. You had a really strong look though. Not your best work. Next up...Evah Destruction Nicholas: Your speech was very well written and I'm so happy to see that from you. Last challenge, you started to prove that you are a force to be reckoned with and in this challenge you did the exact same. I do think that you need to do a little more and just go above and beyond when it comes to your performance in the main challenge. If you're able to do that, then you could have your first win under your belt. Your look wasn't the best, but I liked it. It worked with the theme and you looked good. Kim: You really brought it this week! I loved that you read every single contestant, but I wish there was a bit more about just yourself and less the other queens. Your look was also gorgeous but I might've liked more pageantry. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: Just like Eureka, you had a short speech that made little to no sense. You had a stunning look, but your speech needed a lot of work. You really need to up your game if you want to continue in this competition and if I were you I would start by putting more work and effort into your submissions. Submitting 5 minutes after the challenge gets posted doesn't look great and the outcome will never be great either. Kim: Your speech was way too short and a total mess. You didn't trash anyone, and although your message was touching, I don't think you did good enough. You had a great look though! Next up...Rihanna Nicholas: I think your speech had a lot of potential to be amazing, but it just needed a lot of editing and tweaking. It was a little hard to read, but I could still understand your concept and idea because that was all there. I loved your look, but I would've like to see a little more pageantry. Other than that you did fairly well tonight, but it wasn't the best on the worst. Kim: Your speech had quite a few errors. That being said, I still understood everything you said and I thought it was funny. Your look might've been a bit too revealing for the theme, but you still looked stunning! Last up...Serena Chacha Nicholas: Your speech was also short and it didn't seem finished in my opinion. It started off a little wonky and it was just downhill from there. You stuck to your same trilingual joke and I think it's starting to get a little repetitive. I would like to see something different and I think at this stage of the competition, that would be a good idea. Your look however was beautiful. I loved the colors and the shape and it's probably my favorite Serena look so far. Well done. Kim: Your speech was wayyy too short. I definitely got Serena from it but the structure was sloppy and it ended really abruptly. That being said, I loved your look, even if it wasn't the best this week Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Rihanna You're safe. Evah Destruction Your speech was a total destruction...in a good way. You're safe. Nikita Dragun Once again, you failed to impress the judges... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Alyssa Hunter Tonight, not only did you submit, but you also slayed... Bebe Zahara Benet Once again, another day, another slay Alyssa Hunter... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Bebe Zahara Benet... You're safe. Eureka O'Hara After a successful snatch game, your speech would have gotten you deported... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Serena Chacha Your speech was definitely crusty...and dry... You're safe. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Campy Drag. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Eureka O'Hara Shantay you stay You may join the other girls. Nikita Dragun Tonight is your lucky night... I think we've had enough loss. Shantay you also stay. Category:Blog posts